To accurately diagnose various tissue diseases and conditions, medical personnel must remove one or more samples of tissue from the body of a patient. This process of harvesting tissue from the body is known as a biopsy. Once the tissue sample or samples are removed and sent to a pathology laboratory, the tissue will go through a series of procedures performed by a histotechnician and, ultimately, a pathologist, in order to diagnose one or more conditions associated with the tissue. The present invention generally relates to those procedures that are normally performed by the histotechnician to prepare the tissue sample or samples into slides that may be analyzed under a microscope by the pathologist.
Although the singular term “sample” is used throughout this specification, it should be understood that this term likewise encompasses plural “samples” as well. Once a tissue sample is removed from the body of a patient, it is typically placed into a specimen container containing a tissue fixative solution and then the container is transported to a pathology laboratory. The tissue will undergo a process known as “grossing-in” in the pathology lab during which a histotechnician will retrieve the tissue sample from the container, typically cut the tissue into appropriate sizes for tissue processing, place individual samples into the appropriate sized small plastic tissue cassettes, and assign tracking numbers to each cassette. These tracking numbers are then logged into a tracking system used in the laboratory. For the smallest tissue samples, which may only be scrapings, the cassette includes fine mesh openings on the sides and bottoms. In other situations involving very small tissue samples, the samples are placed into a bag that resembles a tea bag that prevents the smallest tissue samples from escaping. Larger tissue samples are placed into cassettes having somewhat larger slotted openings which are nevertheless smaller than the tissue sample inside the cassette.
The cassettes are then placed into a stainless steel perforated basket and run through a tissue processing machine, often overnight. This machine uses a combination of vacuum, heat, and chemicals to remove the interstitial fluids within the tissue. Once the fluids have been removed from the tissue samples, the processing machine immerses the tissues samples in a bath of a hardenable material such as molten paraffin (i.e., a form of wax) so that the interstices in the tissue are replaced with paraffin. The histotechnician then removes the basket from the machine and removes the individual tissue cassettes. In a conventional procedure practiced for many years, the histotechnician individually removes the tissue sample from each cassette. The histotechnician must carefully orient the tissue sample, based on tissue type, into a stainless steel base mold that is roughly the size of the tissue cassette and is partially filled with molten paraffin. The tissue sample must be manually held, typically using forceps, against the bottom of the mold. If it is not, this could compromise the ability to make proper slices of the tissue sample later in a microtome. The molten paraffin is then rapidly cooled on a refrigerated plate, which may be a thermal electric cooler (TEC), to partially solidify the paraffin thereby holding the tissue sample in the proper orientation against the bottom of the mold. The cassette is then placed on top of the base mold and an embedding material, which is also typically paraffin wax, is poured through the opened top of the cassette into the base mold. The cassette changes its function at this point in the procedure from a tissue holding component to a fixture type device for mounting in the microtome and making shavings or slices from the solidified paraffin in the microtome. The base mold is chilled until all of the molten paraffin has hardened and the histotechnician removes the stainless steel base mold from the block of embedded paraffin. The tissue sample is thus embedded within a rectangular block of hard paraffin with a plastic tissue cassette on the opposite side. As mentioned, the cassette may then be used as a holder or fixture in the chuck of the microtome. As with the tissue processing machine, the embedding process is accomplished in a batch fashion during which an average histotechnician may embed approximately 40 to 60 cassettes per hour.
The blocks of hardened paraffin containing the embedded tissue samples are then ready to be sliced into extremely thin sections for placement on a microscope slide. The histotechnician mounts the embedded tissue block in a chuck on the microtome that is sized to accept the side of the block that has the embedded plastic cassette. The histotechnician can then begin slicing the paraffin block which has the tissue sample embedded opposite to the plastic cassette surface. This yields a ribbon of individual slices of the tissue embedded in the hardened paraffin. The action of the microtome causes the individual slices to stick together when done properly and, subsequently, these very thin ribbons of slices are floated into a water bath and a glass slide is carefully placed underneath the slice. The slice, with the thin sectioned tissue sample embedded therein, is then adhered to the top of the slide.
When the histotechnician has enough slides from the tissue sample, the slides are placed into an automatic staining machine. The staining machine goes through a series of infiltrating steps to stain the different tissue and cells of the slide different colors. This helps the pathologist identify different structures and makes it easier to find any abnormalities in the tissue. After the staining procedure is complete, the slides are cover slipped and prepared for the pathologist to place under a microscope for analysis.
Based on the summary of the procedure provided above, it will be appreciated that conventional tissue sample handling and processing is a very labor-intensive process involving several manual steps performed by a histotechnician. Thus, repetitive stress injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome are prevalent. This is especially true with the tissue sample embedding process. These multiple manual operations and repeated tissue handling increase the likelihood of human error and, moreover, require highly trained and skilled histotechnicians to ensure that the tissue samples ultimately adhered to the slides for analysis by the pathologist are in an optimum condition and orientation to make accurate diagnoses.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,817,032 (the '032 patent) and 7,156,814, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0226770; 2005/0147538; and 2005/0084425 disclose various improvements to this area of technology, including new manners of holding tissue samples during the grossing in, embedding, and microtome or slicing procedures. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,032 (the '032 patent) and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0226770; 2005/0147538; and 2005/0084425 are hereby fully incorporated by reference herein. For example, the '032 patent relates to a tissue trapping and supporting device, which may be a cassette, and which may be successfully sectioned using a microtome. When such a cassette is used, the tissue sample is immobilized within the cassette and subjected to the process for replacing tissue fluids with paraffin. Then, the tissue sample and the cassette are sliced at the same time for later mounting on microscope slides. Because the tissue sample is never removed from the cassette from the time it is processed in the tissue processing machine to the time that it is cut or sliced with the microtome, a significant amount of handling time is saved. Moreover, the chance for human error or tissue loss is significantly reduced due to the elimination of separate tissue handling steps. The '032 patent and the above-incorporated published applications also generally disclose further improvements that help to automate the overall process and, in conjunction with the novel tissue supports (e.g., cassettes), can even further reduce the handling steps during the entire procedure and make the procedure more reliable.
In spite of the various advances made in this field, there is an increasing need for additional improvements related to increased production capability and more consistent quality of embedded tissue samples and resulting slices or ribbons of embedded tissue that will be subject to diagnosis. This can be especially important when handling smaller tissue sample sizes, although the improvements to be disclosed herein are applicable to all tissue sample sizes.